


Of Romance and Heroics

by Emery



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Commissioned Work, M/M, Smut, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu and Barnaby often find themselves weighed down by the stress of their hectic jobs, so by the time night falls there's nothing to do but let off a little steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Romance and Heroics

No words were necessary for Kotetsu and Barnaby to know that the mood was right that evening. Work that day had been long and frustrating--Mr. Lloyds had been difficult as usual, and the stress of a meet-and-greet for the fans had obviously taken its toll on Barnaby.

"I don't want to see another smiling girl for a long, _long_ time," the blond celebrity groaned.

"What about your old partner?" Kotetsu immediately suggested, sending a sly, suggestive grin in Barnaby's direction. "You wouldn't mind seeing _him_ smile at you like this, would you?"

Barnaby swallowed hard as he glanced over to the passenger seat of his car. Kotetsu's topaz eyes smoldered at him with a hungry passion begging to be allowed free, and for a moment the sporty red convertible swerved into another lane.

Only the sound of an angry car horn was able to bring Barnaby’s eyes back to the busy road before him.

Kotetsu smiled, filled with pride. It was obvious that Barnaby wanted nothing more than him as the young hero forced his vision to remain dead ahead and nowhere else.

It became even more difficult to keep his focus on driving when Kotetsu started talking to him again. “I can see exactly what you’re thinking, Bunny,” he crooned before his voice took on a darker tone. “And I want the exact same—“

“Shut up, old man! You’re going to make me wreck this car, idiot.”

Their banter continued all the way to Kotetsu’s flat. Barnaby followed Kotetsu inside, and with an unspoken understanding they headed straight up to the bedroom where their lips clashed in a passionate kiss.

“You know—“ Kotetsu murmured, his voice hoarse and muffled by Barnaby’s eager lips. “—what I’ve wanted—“ Barnaby’s tongue managed to pry Kotetsu’s lips open and slip inside his mouth. “—all day?”

Clothes were already being discarded. Barnaby’s jacket and Kotetsu’s vest and tie fell to the floor in a messy pile. This was the one thing that could make Barnaby forget about ruining his leather.

“What? Do tell,” Barnaby breathed through ragged pants. His fingers worked quickly at Kotetsu’s buttons as he continued to assault the older man’s lips with gentle nips and quick swipes of his tongue.

Kotetsu’s hands gripped tightly at Barnaby’s shoulders and he kneaded the muscle a little in a short massage before dragging his hands down Barnaby’s back. The thin fabric of the black t-shirt didn’t do much to shield Barnaby’s skin from the feel of Kotetsu’s talented fingertips working towards his lower back, and Barnaby shivered at the feeling. All at once, strong hands grabbed at Barnaby’s ass and squeezed lightly just as Kotetsu broke the kiss and flashed a teasing smile.

“I’ve really just wanted _this_.”

Barnaby rolled his eyes and huffed out an impatient sigh that far from accurately portrayed his desire for Kotetsu to have his way with him. “What a surprise, you horny old man. You’re so predictable, you know that?”

Kotetsu massaged Barnaby’s ass with strong hands and sighed with contentment, loving the feel of the tight muscle even through the fabric and craving the smoothness of Barnaby’s skin. “But you like it, Bunny,” Kotetsu insisted in a sultry tone as he gripped Barnaby’s ass even more tightly. “You know you really have earned that nickname with the way you always want to fuck. Whoever would have thought that the bratty, aloof Barnaby Brooks Jr. is so obsessed with having an old man’s cock up his ass?”

Barnaby jerked himself away from Kotetsu with a growl but at the same time slid his belt from the loops of his pants and lifted one foot up behind him so he could reach back to untie the laces of his boots.

“See?” Kotetsu teased as he removed the remainder of his own clothing. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about, Bunny. Always wanting to just take your clothes off at the slightest—“

“You’re doing it, too, old man!” Barnaby snapped back.

 _Someone_ was in a foul mood that evening.

Kotetsu smirked silently, knowing that Barnaby got like this when he was particularly desperate. He had likely been thinking about it all day, and not being able to do so much as exchange a mischievous glance with Kotetsu during the day’s activities had put him in a foul mood.

He would feel better once he had been thoroughly fucked into the mattress.

Oh, how Kotetsu loved making Barnaby feel better when such a method of comfort was involved.

Without being told, the blond positioned himself, now naked, on the bed. His hands and knees supported his weight, providing Kotetsu with the perfect view of the ass he had been so lovingly fondling a few moments prior. Barnaby turned to Kotetsu expectantly, his face flushed a bright pink. “Well? You wanted it all day?”

“Impatient little bunny,” Kotetsu growled. His voice was different than its previously casual tone, now low and husky with anticipation and desire. He approached the bed slowly, like a tiger on the prowl, drinking in the sight of Barnaby so willingly displaying himself only a few feet away. Everything about the young man was perfect—Kotetsu didn’t think he could find a blemish on his lover’s body even if he tried. That alone was worthy of awe considering that, as a veteran hero (and a reckless one at that) Kotetsu had more tiny scars and marks on his body than he cared to admit.

“Yeah, and I thought _you_ were so impatient, too.”

“Oh hush,” Kotetsu huffed, climbing onto the bed and giving Barnaby’s ass a firm slap to emphasize his command. The place where his hand had made contact turned a bright red, a stark and satisfying contrast against Barnaby’s otherwise milky pale skin.

The younger hero moaned at the harsh contact between his skin and his lover’s palm, and Kotetsu took the pleasured noise as a sign to repeat the action. Barnaby’s cries were arousing by themselves; it wasn’t long before Kotetsu found himself hard and fully erect just from feeling the smooth roundness of Barnaby’s muscled ass and hearing the sharp cries of delight pour from kiss-swollen lips.

“Gonna fuck you, Bunny,” he breathed, leaning over Barnaby’s back to whisper in Barnaby’s ear which was flushed with heated embarrassment along with the rest of his face.

Barnaby tried to huff out his usual aggravated sigh, but a pleasured whine left his lips instead. “It’s about _time_.”

The bottle of lube was grabbed from its resting place in Kotetsu’s bedside drawer, and before Barnaby had time to compose himself there were two fingers inside of him twisting, curling and thrusting. The shock of being filled so suddenly washed over him, sending a tremor through Barnaby from curly-haired head to toe. He allowed himself a few moments to get used to the sensation before pushing himself back onto Kotetsu’s fingers and showing him just what an eager little bunny he could be.

“Oh, _damn_ , Bunny,” Kotetsu groaned, slipping in a third finger to reward Barnaby’s thrusts back onto his slick fingers.

The strangled gasp that Barnaby produced at the feeling of a third finger was absolutely divine—Kotetsu’s cock twitched at the noise and he pumped his fingers in and out at a faster pace. It would be none too soon when Barnaby said he was ready for something _bigger_.

“How do three fingers feel, lil’ Bunny?” Kotetsu crooned as he curled them just right and brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves that was Barnaby’s prostate.

“ _More_ ,” Barnaby panted.

Kotetsu grinned. “Thought you’d never ask.”

It never ceased to amaze Kotetsu how _perfectly_ he fit inside Barnaby. He was never too loose and never too tight, always just what Kotetsu needed. Heat and the perfect amount of pressure surrounded him and the veteran hero couldn’t help but moan. After only a few short thrusts, it was immediately apparent that he needed _more_.

He pushed into Barnaby faster and harder, not wanting to take his time as usual but instead eager to spill himself within his lover as soon as he could manage. The warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach all day spread within him and only intensified with each needy thrust.

Barnaby rutted down into the mattress, helpless and listless with pleasure as Kotetsu held his hips with an iron grip and forced him back to meet each perfectly aimed thrust. Full lips parted though no sound escaped them except the occasional squeal or whined version of Kotetsu’s name. Barnaby’s lisp was evident, as he was too overtaken by the intensity of Kotetsu filling him to bother with hiding it.

Hearing the slight defect in Barnaby’s voice, high with need and desire, was what sent Kotetsu over the edge. With a few final, frantic thrusts, he came. The feeling of Kotetsu’s warmth spreading inside him sent Barnaby over the edge and he spilled himself over the sheets with another highly-pitched moan.

The hero duo slept well that night despite the various frustrations of the day. The next morning at work would be no less difficult, but there was always the next night to wash the heightening stress away again in an endless cycle of romance and heroics that Barnaby and Kotetsu wouldn’t give up for the world.


End file.
